Jack Tresherslider
Jack Tresherslider was Force-sensitive clone ARC trooper captain who served in the Galactic Republic, during the Clone Wars. He was later promoted to a clone commando. He later secretly married Senator Christina Williams, who was the second senator of Naboo. They had two sons, named Cody and Jace, who later became Jedi Knights. During the dark times Jack became a bounty hunter for the Rebel Alliance, and helped overthrow the Galactic Empire. The alliance promoted him to Senior Clone Captain. Jack later helped form the New Republic and fought in many battles. "He is Captain, Captain Jack Tresherslider one of the best!" ―Jango Fett Early Life Born 32 BBY CC-8888 nicknamed "Jack Treshersilder" or also called Tresherslider. He was a secret project by Lama Su. Tresherslider is a Force-sensitive clone trooper. Who didn't receive any growth until 30 BBY. Having trained under CL-3426, Jack was placed in the ARC program. Where he trained to become an ARC trooper.The final part of Jack's training was to take an exam to determine his final rank in the army. CL-3426:"You are a clone and soldier in the Republic army!" CL-3426:"You are special, you will become a ARC trooper & a commando." Meeting Jango Fett While training on Kamino, in 28 BBY the clone template, Jango Fett drops in & watches Jack and his brothers who would later become his squad do the Citadel Challenge. Jack got his praise from him. He soon personally trained Jack & he made friends with his son, Boba Fett.Trained in the ways of the Mandalorian Jack now uses what Jango taught him on the battlefield. As a gift Jack was gifted with a rife a Shadow Tech Rife. Transcript Lama Su:"Jack Tresherslider someone would like to see you." -Jango walks in- Jango:"Son, I saw the way you executed the training no other trooper like you is that creative." Jack:"Thank you sir." Jango:"I came to ask you if you would like me to train you?" Jack:"I would like that sir." Jango:"Very well." Mission to Kashyyyk 28 BBY :"The lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally." :― Professor Huyang At the age of 8, Jack and Jango went to the planet of Kashyyyk which was where Jack took "The Gathering" and got his lightsaber crystals. He then constructed two lightsabers. Made from wood, from the trees on Kashyyyk. Jack gave the name "The Kashyyyk lightsaber". Jack's crystals however were gifted by a wookiee. Jack's blades were purple and blue. Jack became the official designer for the Kashyyyk lightsaber. Professor Huyang then recorded Jack's achievement in his memory banks. The Commander Meeting CC-9598 or nicknamed MJ. In Jack's childhood days they trained together. Jack has a good brother ship with him. Saving his butt a thousand times(well that time on the first Death Star doesn't count.) MJ & him are always called to the job. But in the end of the Clone Wars MJ and Jack didn't follow 66. Instead we joined the Rebels led by Bail Organa. While on Kashyyyk the Empire's forces mounted snipers on the roofs.One takes aim on MJ. Stopping the sniper by sacrificing himself to save MJ pushing MJ out of range and hitting Jack. Jack remembers how right before he blacked out when his body was being picked up by a sniper. Later he broke him out jail. Transcript Jack:"MJ snipers!" MJ:"Where?" -sniper takes aim- -pushes MJ- -sniper fires- MJ:"Jack!" Jack:"I'll be fine just go." MJ:"But..." Jack:"GO! THATS AN ORDER!" Jack & MJ after Jack gets shot. Meeting Gun Good During Jack's childhood on Kamino, Jack had met another Force-sensitive clone trooper named, Gun Good. Jack grew very close to Blaster, he treats Blaster as if Blaster was his older brother. The pair always seemed to be called to the same battles such as, the Battle of Umbara. Despite not having any apprentices Blaster would sometimes duel Jack to how he had done in lightsaber training. When Blaster was killed by Darth Vader, Jack would get revenge. (that will be another story for the Rebellion Era) Brothers "I want you troopers to remember—we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together."―Colt Having met friends who joined Tresherslider's squad later at some point during the war. Jack fights along side with Commander Malik Tresherwalker, Captain Leo Tresherburner, Lieutenant Louie Cruisewalker ARC Troopers Wolfdog Wookieehelper and Rivershot Waterburner sometimes Sergent Cole.They are always there when Jack needs them. They are loyal and brave they the best men Jack has. They are special forces team called Shadow Company. Transcript Tresherslider: "You guys are my friends and squad mates. But I feel like your the brothers I never had." Leo:"That's cause we watch out each other on the battlefield and we care about each other." Wolfdog:"This is such a happy moment." Rivershot"I agree." Leo:"Lets enjoy it while it last." Tresherslider:"I love you guys!" Boys"We love you too Jack!" Malik:"group hug!" 5 minutes later. Wolfdog:"Incoming droids!" Louie:"So much for happy." Rivershot:"Happy moment is over back to blasting clankers." Malik:"Well that was a loving moment while it lasted lets a move on!" "We might a little late due to our moment." Tresherslider and friends during the battle of Umbara. Shadow Company During the first year of the war the GAR created clone divisions/companies.One the companies is Shadow Company. Founded by Jack Tresherslider & led by him, Malik & Leo. Shadow Company is a special forces team. All famous members happen to trained under Rancor Battalion in 28 BBY. Today, Shadow Company is assigned to more than 20 million missions each week. Shadow Company veterans of... 28 BBY *Jack's Training Mission to Kashyyyk *Citadel Challenge Training Course Practice Test *Citadel Challenge Training Course Final Test *Rank Army Exam 22 BBY *First Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Muunilinst *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Mission aboard the Gundark *Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Club *Battle of Abregado *Battle of the Kaliida Nebula *Battle of the Rishi moon *Battle of Bothawui *Mission to suspected Confederate space *Mission to Skytop Station *Mission to Rodia *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_on_the_Tranquility Rescue on the Tranquility] *Mission to Vassek's third moon *Sky Battle of Quell *Battle of Maridun *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *Mission to Rugosa (on gunship only) *Battle of Ryloth *Battle of Juma 9 *Mission to Alzoc III *Battle of Behpour *Wedding of Jack and Christina Tresherslider *First Battle of Felucia *Battle of Devaron *Skirmish on Felucia *Battle of Malastare *Mission to Cato Neimoidia (pilots only) *Battle of Dorin *Second Battle of Geonosis *Battle of Saleucami *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabotage_of_the_Endurance Sabotage of the Endurance] *Alderaan Conference on the Clone War Refugee Crisis (As escort for the Treshersliders) *Battle of Kamino *Attack on a Republic cruiser *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skirmish_aboard_the_Coronet Skirmish aboard the Coronet] *Senate hostage crisis (Christina and Jack only) 21 BBY *Bombing of the Coruscant power generator(Senator mission, Jack only) *Funeral of Onaconda Farr (as an Attendee, also escort for Jack & Christina Tresherslider) *Battle of Sullust *Battle of Lola Sayu *Battle of Felucia *Mission to Iceberg Three *Battle of Mon Cala *Skirmish on Naboo *Battle of Patitite Pattuna *Rescue of Adi Gallia *Battle of Umbara *Battle of Kiros *Mission to Zygerria *Battle of Kadavo *Confederate–Republic peace conference (as escort for Senator Chirstina Tresherslider) *Skirmish in Theed *Second Skirmish on Carlac *Attack on Jack Tresherslider's Command Ship *First Mission to Dathomir (Jack only) 20 BBY *Battle of Onderon *Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet *Skirmish on Florrum (mid-late battle, Jack only) *Battle of Sarrish *Mission to the Carida system (Republic strategy conference only, Jack only) *Second Battle of Umbara (Jack only) *Battle of Cato Neimoidia *Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar (late) *Funeral of the Jedi Temple bombing victims *Escape from the Republic military base *Capture of Ahsoka Tano *Trial of Ahsoka Tano *Second Skirmish on Felucia *Second Mission to Dathomir (Jack only) *Mission to Commander Jet's Cruiser (Jack only) *Ringo Vinda campaign *Escape from the Grand Republic Medical Facility *Mission to Level 1325 *Battle of Scipio *Search for Ms. Williams *Battle of Raxus Prime 19 BBY *Battle of Mygeeto *First Battle of Cato Neimoidia *Battle of Coruscant *Mission to Kashyyyk *First Battle of Kashyyyk *Battle of Utapau *Battle of Felucia *Second Battle of Cato Neimoidia *Subjugation of Kashyyyk *First Battle of Mon Calamari A New Little Friend Around 24 BBY, Jack had went to the Kamino Workshop where he received schematics for an astromech droid. Jack mad e the first ever R9 astromech droid, Jack named him R9-J8. R9 became Jack's primary astromech droid during the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War. Jack developed a good relationship with R9, it was like General Skywalker and R2-D2. Fleet Commander The Republic navy spread thin, more and more ground-based legions found themselves pressed into space combat. Jack became apart of the Republic Navy. Jack had his first fleet around 22 BBY. His fleet is best known as the fleet breakers. The Clone Wars Begin 22 BBY 22 BBY Kamino, master Yoda had came to Kamino to see the new Grand Army of the Repubilc. Master Yoda had explained to Lama Su the trouble on Geonosis. Lama Su sent 192,000 troops with master Yoda. Jack didn't not want to leave his trainer, Commander Colt behind. However Jack felt he needed to comply with master Yoda so he got the last transport headed for Geonosis and was off to war... Off to War, First Battle of Geonosis 22 BBY, Jack was one of first sent to Geonosis. Jack was tasked with capturing the Spire. After taking the Geonosian War Room Jack made his way to the hanger. Where he took a Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter. Then he crashed it into Hardcell-class interstellar transport.Which later would used by the 501st as Checkpoint Alpha. Then Jack recovered a holocron containing the main outposts on Geonosis the Republic attacked them and won the battle. Shortly after the battle Jack was promoted to ARC captain. Becoming a Senator Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Kamino now apart of the Republic, in order to supply troops. No one was representing at the time. Jack's friend Chancellor Toko kept saying who is going represent Kamino? He looked at Jack then suddenly he said "You represent Kamino!" Today Jack is the representative of Kamino. Jack goes on 100 million peace missions each year. Later during the Le gacy era he became representive of Naboo due to his wife. Battle of Christophsis 22 BBY, the CIS invaded the crystal world of Christophsis. The Republic got and answered a plea from the Christophsian resistance. The Republic Senate was involved as well, the Galactic Senate had sent senator, Bail Organa to create a camp for refugees. But Organa's Camp was soon attacked by the CIS fleet. Generals, Kenobi, Skywalker, Captain Tresherslider had to break the blockaid. General Skywalker had used a prototype stealth ship to destroy the CIS fleet. Tresherslider and Kenobi was tasked with "clean up the mess" using his starfighter. After that Tresherslider was called to the surface, which was where he met Commander Cody and placed in charge of turrets that defended the refugee camp. Soon after that Rex and Cody captured Slick and General Kenobi captured Whorm Loathsom, the Republic had won. Then the generals were called to Teth.... BlockadeChristophsis12.png|Generals Kenobi and Skywaller arrive to save Organa BailOrgana-Christophsis.png|Bail Organa at his camp StealthShipTargetsInvincible21.jpg|Skywaller using the Stealth ship Battle_of_Christophsis13.png|Jack's troops being ambushed Christophsis_skylane123.png|Jack's Gunship landing, shortly after the battle Battle of Teth Shortly after the Battle of Christophsis, the CIS had kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son in an effort to gain access to Hutt space. The Republic had gotten word that the Huttlet had been taken to Teth. The fleet arrived at Teth, but land the wallkers at the building so the walker had to scale the cliff. Jack was the first trooper, along Rex to reach the top. The battle droids were defeated until Ventress arrived with reinforcements. The troops had locked themselves inside, meanwhile General Skywalker and Commander Tano found the Huttlet. The Republic troops were taken hostage, but Rex attacked the droids. Unknown to anyone however, Jack was kidnapped by a bounty hunter... Mission Aboard the Gundark Around 22 BBY, during the Battle of Teth a bounty hunter by the name of Dave Forcetammer jumps down & stuns him, knocking out Jack cold. The next thing Jack remembered was waking up aboard a CIS command ship. Dave sent a transmission to Shadow Company. Apparently Leo, Malik, Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog have a past with Dave. Jack asked why he took him. He said the CIS are one million credits ahead for a clone.Battle droids were everywhere. All Jack could was watch & get beat up. Suddenly a fleet of Republic ships jump ed out of hyperspace, fighters launched. AT-TEs dropped from the cruiser he heard blaster shots. Then the door opened Leo shot the droids."Jack your wounded." said Malik in a scared tone."I'm fine." Jack said. They had stolen a ''Neimoidian shuttle. Jack was saved. But Cole sacrificed himself to destroy the command ship. Forcetammer was taken prison. '''Transcript' Malik:"Jack your wounded." Jack:"I'm fine." Forcetammer:"THE LEGACY OF JACK TRESHERSLIDER ENDS HERE!" Malik: "Leo, me & you will hold off Dave." " Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog take Jack to the ship." Louie, Rivershot & Wolfdog :"Yes sir!" Jack:"NO! we will fight him together. He is out numbered." Malik: "BUT SIR! your... your okay?" Me: "Yes." (whips out blasters) Forcetammer:"Your girlfriend, Jack. Do you still see her? Oh right, you don't." Me: "GRR! SHE LOVES ME & YOU KNOW IT!" Forcetammer: "Your rage has unbalanced you that is not the Jedi way isn't it." (stabs Jack with knife) Boys:"Jack!" (Punches Forcetammer) Forcetammer: "You don't have the guts to kill me." Malik:"You're right I don't, but you must stand trial." "Take him away!" Leo: "Jack Jack! you're going be okay! stay with me, please!" Me: "Maybe if *cough* my class hadn't upset me *cough*, I wouldn't have this wou- -tear runs down Jack's face Rivershot: "It's okay, he is alive." Shadow Company board the command ship. Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant club Shortly after the rescue, Shadow Company went to Coruscant to deliver bounty hunter, Dave Forcetammer to prison. Commander Fox locked Forcetammer in the high security cell. When C-3PO came bursting though the doors and said Senator Amidala had captured by Ziro the Hutt. Since Tresherslider was still wounded, Tresherslider told his men to accompany Fox. When they arrived Ziro said he would kill Amidala, at that moment Fox and Shadow Company blasted the door to Ziro's main room. A shootout begun between the droids and clones. In the end, the droids were defeated and Shadow Company surrounded the fleeing Hutt , cutting off his escape. Tresherslider arrived with 4 squads of men ready to to take the hutt into custody. Battle of Abregado The CIS had a secret weapon that left no survivors. After much debate, the Jedi council had sent Jedi master, Plo Koon and his apprentice, Jack Tresherslider to track down the weapon and find a way to destroy it. The two Jedi tracked it to Abregado system, shortly before engaging the CIS both Jack and Plo reported to the council. But the transmission was cut. The CIS fired their weapon, and the Republic cruisers were losing power. The Jedi and remaining troops fled to the escape pods. All they could do was watch their ship destroyed. That was until the CIS sent a pod hunter to pick off the survivors, one by one. Plo and Jack's escape pod received a distress call from pod, 1977, soon after the battle droids made their way to the last pod, Plo Koon decided to defend against the pod hunter. Plo Koon with troops, Sinker and Boost battled the droids leaving Wolffee and Jack in the pod. During the battle, the pod received a message from Ahsoka Tano. Shortly after the droids were defeated the pod was found by General Skywaller and Commander Tano. Skywalker used the Twilight to flee the battleship. Battle of the Kaliida Nebula After Plo Koon and his apprentice discovered what the "secret weapon" was, Republic Intelligence had gotten word that General Grievous would attack a medical station in Kaliida Nebula. Generals Skywaller and Plo, along with Commander Tano and Captain Tresherslider responded to the threat, by taking a Y-Wing bomber Squad "Shadow Squad." The squad took a shortcut, by going though a smuggling route called, Balmorra Run. The squad arrived with little time to spare. Then suddenly the worship jumped from hyperspace. Their target was the bridge, but the men were slowly being shot down. One of turets had managed to Treshersilder's fighter, knocking him out. Plo ordered his Astromech droid, R9-J8 to take control of the damaged fighter and take Jack to the medical center. But Jack awoke bleeding and told R9 to continue the mission and told master Plo he would gladly die to save lives. It was then at that moment, Plo told Skywalker to attack the ion canon, Skywaller paused then he told the remaining men to go for the ion cannon. They quickly made their way to the canon and fired their proton torpedoes, the ship's canons overloaded the Republic had won. Tresherslider was treated for his injures. Skywalker_briefs_Shadow_Squadron___.png|General Skywallker briefs Shadow Squad on the attack Battle_of_Kaliida__.JPG Malevolence_attack_run___.png|Attacking the bridge Battle of the Rishi moon Jack was present on one of the two gunships the picked up the clones on Rishi moon. Battle of Bothawui (Clone Wars) The Jedi High Council received intelligence from diner owner Dexter Jettster that the CIS would attack Bothawui. The Jedi Council sent General Skywalker, Commander Tano and Captains, Rex and Tresherslider to the Bothawui system. General Skywalker had led a squad of fighters, while Tano remained aboard the command ship.General Skywalker deployed AT-TE walkers under the command of Rex and Tresherslider to the asteroid belt. Once the Confederate fleet passed through the asteroids, Rex's squad was able to outflank Grievous's frigates. Mission to suspected Confederate space General Skywalker went to scout ahead for CIS activity. General Skywalker tracking becon was triggered, seeing this Commander Tano had taken the Twilight to help the general. By the time they got there, there was a small fleet of CIS ships. General Skywalker's fighter couldn't start. Jack was manning the guns of the Twilight bought time for Skywalker and saved him. Mission to Skytop Station General Skywalker's astromech droid, R2-D2 had led Skywalker and his team to the Skytop station. The Republic wanted this station destroyed. But Skywalker had to rescue R2, Commander Tano was tasked with destroying the station. Commander Tano took command of the troops, the explosives had been placed in the reactor room. Suddenly General Grievous walked though the door and engaged Tano in a duel to which Grievous was victorous. Grievous attack the clones, the clones reponded by firing at the general. The general killed every clone, but Rex, Denal and Jack. Grievous went to kill Rex, but was stoped by Tano and their duel continued. The remaining men met Skywalker and R2 in hanger. There they discovered R3-S6 was a traitor in the end the Republic had won. Mission to Rodia TBA Rescue on the Tranquility TBA To The LAIR OF GRIEVOUS (NOTE: This is an alternative storyline of a cannon event.) Shortly after Nute Gunray & and his agents released him from the Tranquility. Jack joined Jedi Kit Fisto & Nahdar Vebb to recapture Gunray. However, Count Dooku led them into Grievous's castle. During our escape Fisto's droid, R6-H5 picked a scan of the Soulless One coming toward the castle. Meanwhile Fisto decided to capture the General. Jack was wounded by Gor, the general's pet. But Vebb healed the wounds. Vebb was killed by Grievous. Fisto and Tresherslider dueled Grievous until the Jedi bomber arrived & they returned to the Jedi Temple. Chief medic.png|Jack unwilling agrees to the mission Bel Niner.png|the men contact Jack just before their deaths Vebb angered.png|Vebb heals Jack's wounds Fil.jpg|firing at Gor Dooku deception.png|a message from Dooku FilGivesOrders-LoG.png|Jack gives the orders FistoVebb&co.png|Jack meets up, with Fisto & Vebb Ryloth Due to the sudden shift of the war Shadow Company was sent to Ryloth. The CIS was under the command of Techno Union leader, Wat Tambor. Tambor's fleet blockaded the planet. But the Republic broke though, by crashing the'' Defender''. Then General Kenobi freed the prisoners and destroyed the proton cannons that was firing at the fleet above. General Windu on route to retake Lessu, Jack, Clone Commander CC-6454, and Lightning Squadron suffered losses in a battle with Separatist tanks, leading Windu to enlist the help of Syndulla and his freedom fighters. After Tambor began a firebombing campaign of the Twi'lek villages. Once Windu and ARF troopers Razor and Stak were able to activate Lessu's plasma bridge, the only access to the city, the combined forces of Lightning Squadron and freedom fighters entered the city and routed the Confederacy in what became known as the Battle of Lessu. Tambor's own tactical droid, TA-175, escaped with the Emir's shuttle and left him stranded, and Windu was able to capture Tambor. Kano.png|Leo in brand new gear 200px-Boomer2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Rex & Jack BoomerRex-RepublicHeroes.jpg|Jack & Rex ride their AT-RTs Boomer21.jpg|Jack in ARF Trooper gear Acclamators_damaged_over_Ryloth.jpg|Cruisers are ambushed by blaster fire knockout.PNG|Tresherslider wounded, after buying time for the Twi'leks Wedding of Jack and Christina Tresherslider TBA Second Battle of Geonosis ' Rewriting' GeonosisPlanning.jpg|planning the attack SecondGeonosis-Scale.jpg|landing the tanks 2nd_Battle_of_Geonosis23.jpg|ambush after the landing of point rain GeonosisDifficultLanding.jpg|Tresherslider's gunships are shot down (left) SecondGeonosis.jpg|the raid Attack on Kamino (Tipoca City Assault) TBA Meeting Old ''Enemies During the attack on Kamino after losing contact with Commander Colt. Jack went searching for him. Running down the hallway. When Jack saw "her" & the general Jack drew his double saber then a hash duel began between the three. Jack defeated him and they retreated. Jack was unable to save Colt. Ventress had made her way to the DNA room and Grievous dueled Kenobi. '''Transcript' Ventress:"More clones this will be easy." Jack:"I don't think so." -draws saber- Ventress:"WHAT!?" Ventress:"GENERAL NOW! Jack:"Hello there!" Grievous:"''I am Grievous, warlord of the Kaleesh and Supreme Commander of the armies of the Confederacy." ''Grievous:"You'll never win!" Grievous:"Kamino has fallen, the Republic has lost!" Jack:"I hear a lot of talking general!, but in the final accounting what does all the talk get you?, a cyborg body? a quest for power!? Grievous:"I AM THE LEADER OF THE MOST POWERFUL DROID ARMY THE GALAXY EVER SEEN!" Jack:"An army with loyalty, no spirit what have you to show for your power?, what have you to gain?" Grievous:"A future, a future with no Jedi Clones." Mission to Iceberg Three 21 BBY REWITIING Battle of Mon Cala TBA Umbara Jack was sent to Umbara to find & arrest Captan Dheeb. But Jack was also sent help the campaign. Jack had victory on everything even the Sith academy. The CIS drop ship was hardest. But essayist was the airfield. Bunker Grek Jack's team went in. When they came out they reported seeing a Umbaran General. The Sith Academy Jack was patrolling when my team & him found the building. Jack sent four of his team members.But when they came out they said "HE RETURNED!" Finally three of his special forces & Jack went in & defeated him with rifles & rocket launchers. After they got his lightsaber they never went back. Transcript Maul:"I have waited a long time for revenge!" Jack: "You are back." Jack:"Leo cover our left Malik cover right & Rivershot cover the rear." Leo, Malik, & Rivershot: "Yes sir." -readies weapons- Shadow Company:"Lets do this!" Maul & Shadow Company get ready to face off. General Krell After Krell called Rex to the tower Rex told them the enemy was wearing their armor. We on the battlefield suddenly ambushed by 212. We were firing when Rex shouts stop firing we're shooting our own men. They took off their helmets they were shocked. "I shot my brothers Jack thought." Jack followed Rex to Waxer Rex asked who gave the order Waxer said it was Krell.Shocked, Rex said to arrest Krell the men and Jack followed in behind Rex to the tower. Rex said to surrender. But Krell forced pushed them back and Jack could feel his back hit the wall. Then Krell killed a few of men & jumped out of the window he killed a lot of brothers. They soon found Krell in the forest Jack had plan we put mines we would get Krell toward Jack then Boom! The plan kinda worked, Krell stabbed Jack he suffered a wound though the chest. Using the last of his breath he yelled "Leo now!" the mines went off Krell & Jack went flying.The blast from the mines knock him out. Krell landed near Tup who led him near the vixus Tup stunned him. Jack came too in the Med Lab everyone look at him & said "You sacrificed yourself you're awesome." They captured him he was later shot by Dogma. Jack and Tup were rewarded with great honor. Transcript (fires two shots) (Krell dashes over & stabs Jack) Krell:"How does death feel clone?!" Jack:"It's captain sir & one more thing." Krell:"What?!" Jack:"No one is dying its a sacrifice!, LEO NOW!" (mines go off) Krell:"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" (Flying in the air) Rex(over comlink):"All troops circle around, lead him to Tup." Krell:"Laughing" Tup:"Hey ugly come and get me!" UmbaraSystem-DoU12.jpg|The Republic arrives at Umbara CloneBriefing-Umbara.png|briefing before the Battle of Umbara SpaceBattleOfUmbara.png|The Republic engages the CIS in a space battle ARF_2_(Umbara).png|501st buy time for the gunships Appo501stUmbara-TG.png|Jack tells the troops to move out 501stFrontLines-Umbara.png|Jack protects General Krell, even though Jack doesn't like him RexMovingOut-TG.png|Jack rest while hearing Fives and Rex RexvsKrell-Umbara.png|Rex and Krell 501stLegion-Umbara.png|501st after taking the airbase Separatist_supply_ship.png|The CIS supply ship being destroyed by Fives, Hardcase and Jesse Fives's_and_Jesse's_execution12.png|Jack at the execution. RexRelaysOrders-TG.png|Rex orders the troops to arrest Krell MarchToKrell.jpg|March to confront Krell krell12.jpg|Krell refuses to give in to the clones krell1.jpg|battle in the airbase KrellVsClones-CoK.png|Krell kills Commander Bluejay Rexecutioner-CoK.png|Rex tries to shoot Krell Skirmish on Carlac Helping, Wolfpack in the investition of the crashed CIS frigate. Shadow Company (Tresherslider mainly) was sent to Carlac. Tresherslider had battled the MagnaGuard while Wolfpack drilled a hole into the ship. Tresherslider was the task of recon Tresherslider reported Death Watch camps. The Republic was outgunned and outnumbered by a hundred to one. Tresherslider had made contact with Sergeant Dartshooter. Who said that Death Watch had taken a Village Captive. But before Tresherslider made it to the village Dartshooter was killed by Pre Vizsla. Tresherslider went in alone & battled Vizsla. Successfully Tresherslider drove off the Death Watch. Attack on the HQ Kamino Bombing on Kamino, a year after the Battle of Kamino (Tipoca City assault) the CIS launched a bombing on Kamino. They didn't know til it was far too late they lost the main cloning center. Luckliy his company & Jack were there to stop the bleeding til reinforcements arrived. There HQ was hit pretty hard, the blast from the explosion knock out there communication array. But they able to hold out til reinforcements arrived. Jack was minorly injured Tresherslider recovers.jpg|Tresherslider recovers from his injury's WolffeFelucia-HH.jpg|Tresherslider informs the Jedi Bombing of Kamino3.jpg|Bombing of Kamino . Skirmish on Florrum 20 BBY (Clone Wars) 20 BBY, Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia were searching for Nightbrothers Darth Maul and Savage Opress to arrest them for their crimes across the galaxy. Kenobi and Gallia tracked the duo to Florrum. Jack secretly followed them to Florrum, using the T-6 Jedi shuttle. Jack arrived to site of Gallia's death. He later joined Kenobi & helped fight the sith. Obi Wan later reported the mission back on Coruscant to Chancellor Palpatine & Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu and Yoda. Jack was later given Gallia's saber. Transcript Jack:"NO!"(See Gallia die) Maul:"Great more Jedi!" Obi Wan:"Jack?!" (Jack draws saber) Savage:"I killed one Jedi today, I'll can kill another." (fights) Onderon Around 20 BBY, the Jedi High Council received a coded transmission from a group of rebels on Onderon. The CIS took over Onderon so the council sent Generals, Kenobi and Skywallker, Commander Tano, Captain Rex and Jack to train the rebels and kick the CIS out of the system. In the end rebels were victorious. Sarrish 20 BBY, the Republic tracked the CIS to Vensensor sector. General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion staged an aasault on the Separatist Droid Army. Jack managed to capture a CIS canon and use it against the droids. But CIS routed the Republic in an ambush, inflicting devastating clone trooper casualties. During the ambush Jack managed to save CC-5576-39. Later woke up in a medical lab on the Negotiator, even though Jack had no injures. Valor strategy conference 20 BBY, a conference had been held to discuss ending the war. Being as the only clone captain who attended the conference. The Valor station was waiting on one last cruiser. As the cruiser come out of hyperspace General Skywalker and Jack notice something weird the cruiser was coming in fast. Admiral Tarkin had tried to make contact, but couldn't. Then Tarkin scanned the ship, he picked up large amounts of rhydonium. The cruiser was a bomb and it blew. R2 had saved everyone from death. He was repaired later that day. Tarkin wrote a memorandum requesting for gradually phasing the Jedi out of military command of the Clone Wars if the Galactic Republic is going to win it, as he fears that, as long as the Jedi Order is in command of the Grand Army of the Republic, they will lose the war to the Separatists. At Your Command General, Feircefighter 20 BBY Umbara, after one year Jack returned to Umbara. The Jedi were spread thin across the galaxy. So Jack was placed under the command of Jedi Knight, David Feircefighter. He was the best general Jack had ever met, it looks like all the stories about him were true. Little by little they'd captured the umbaran bases. They soon learned the Umbarans were under the command of Varad Zagg, Darth Maul and Savage Opress. David and Jack went to the Sith Academy confronted them. Jack thought the last time he went there they all died. To insure victory Jack planted thermal detonators all over the building. While David was fighting Maul and Opress, Maul forced threw David's saber into the lava. Jack quickly threw his to David. He told him to run and that he right behind him, as David ran out the building David contacted a Nu-class attack shuttle. He told pilots, Loui & Lee that Jack was still inside and to wait til Jack was out. But the shuttle couldn't make another landing, as the shuttle flew back to command David watched as the academy blew. TRANSCRIPT Jack:"David catch!" David:"Thanks!" (Fights Maul) Later on-''' Jack:"David GO!" David:"But..." Jack:"GO! I'll be right behind you, I promise." (David runs) Loui:"This is shuttle 18244, ready for evac!" David:"We're still waiting on the captain." Me:"pilot GO!" Lee:"Yes sir" David:"NO, we must wait!" Lee:"Sir we can't land again." Jack:"Live to fight another day old friend, live to fight another day. (tear runs down face) Jack:"Its time to blow this place with the land!" Clone:"He's doing what a good solider does, sacrificing himself for the lives of others." (academy blows up) David:"JACK NOOOOOOO!" David:"Farewell Captain Jack Tresherslider, I will take your heroic story back to the Republic, and watch for your return." Aftermath, The Pirates Shortly after tragedy that befell him. Surviving Jack was taken aboard a CIS Providence-class destroyer by pirate captain, Dheeb. Knocked out Jack was placed in the detention center. David sensed Jack was alive so he had two search parties look for Jack. Suddenly David realized he wasn't on the planet, but in space. David's fleet had fired at there hyperdrive, none of David's transports were ready. But he used a Separatist Neimoidian shuttle. David and his strike team made there way to detention center. To which was where they found Jack but Dheeb was waiting for them. Dheeb said "Drop your weapons!", Dheeb signaled to MagnaGuard he tortured Jack by shocking him with an electrostaff. David and his team dropped their weapons. David acting quickly he killed the MagnaGuard. Dheeb said "You know what I'm gonna do now?!" Dheeb wiped out a stolen lightsaber, to whom once belonged to Varad Zagg and said "Give me my ransom!", Davi d handed Dheeb a briefcase full of credits. Then Dheeb held Jack by the neck, when suddenly a droid fired at Dheeb. But Dheeb used Jack as a shield, Jack looked down at his wound, then at Dheeb. Then as Jack's body fell to the cold hard ground Dheeb said "You were a deceived." David forced Jack's body into his arms "I failed you David." Jack said as a tear run down both David's and Jack's faces. Then a duel began between David and Dheeb, near end of duel Dhee b went kill Jack. But David forced Dheeb into a wall, then grabbed Jack and with his men retreated to a Telgorn Gunship they took off and headed for his cruiser. As they left eight more Venator-class Star Destroyers jumped from hyperspace to cover David's escape. As soon as arrived at David ship Jack was rushed to the medical bay, where he stood in coma for many days. David wouldn't leave Jack's side til he awoke. 'Transcript '' David:"I want every unit to patrol for Captain Tresherslider." Clone 1:"Sir don't you think it is reckless to send troops to find one clone captain?" David:"DO IT NOW TROOPER!, I sense he is alive." (David sensing Jack on a cruiser) David:"Never mind, I want a group of troops to come me and bring the reprogrammed battle droids." Clone 2:"Where are we going sir?" David:"To the CIS cruiser up there." (pointing to cruiser) David:"Tell the command ship fire at there hyperdrive, we must not let them escape." David:"We'll use that shuttle over there as our cover." (David and men go to the cruiser) (Shuttle lands in hanger) David:"Alright, battle droids go." (Battle droids walk out with David and his men) Droid Commander:"Why have you brought these Republic scum here?" David's Droid 1:"Prisoner transfer from Teth." Droid Commander:"Teth? I don't remember a prison there." David's Droid 2:"Um... It's new." Droid Commander:"Really?" David's Droid 1:"Yes."(pulling out his blaster) Droid Commander:"WHAT, WHAT YOU DOING?!" (Droid shoots) David:"Alright lets find Captain Tresherslider." (David opens cell door) Jack:"Dav―its trap Dheeb:"Well the Republic sent someone in for their 'clone trooper' after all."(laughing) (MagnaGuard shocks Jack) (Howls in pain) (David kills MagnaGuard) Dheeb:"You know what I'm gonna do now?" (David looks at Jack) Dheeb:"Give me my ransom!" (David hands Dheeb credits) (Dheeb grabs Jack by the neck) (Droid shoots) (Jack looks down wound, then at David) Dheeb:"You were deceived." (as Jack's body falls) David:"NO!" (David forces Jack's body into his arms) Jack:"David *cough I...I failed you." (David and Dheeb duel) (Dheeb goes to impale Jack) (David forces Dheeb into wall) (David and men run to hanger, but is pursued by Dheeb) David:"Everyone retreat to that ship!" Clone:"Sir yes sir." This was in honor of my friend, JFJ Battle of Cato Neimoidia (20 BBY) 20 BBY, the Separatist mounted an invasion of Cato Neimoidia,which—through the Trade Federation—was still part of the Republic, in spite of the Separatist ties. General Skywalker and Commander Tano had led a squad of starfighters. Meanwhile Rex and Jack were on LAAT gunships. When suddenly General Skywalker's fighter begun smoking, Commander Tano had manage to save him. As Skywalker awoke he was contacted by the Jedi Temple. Horrible news about the Jedi Temple was given, it had been bombed. The Wrong Jedi TBA Battle of Ringo Vinda TBA Hunt for Fives TBA Battle of Scipio TBA End of Democracy & Order 66 :"We will never betray the legacy of the Jedi. I will never surrender the Republic to the Sith." :―Bail Organa to Jack Tresherslider TBA tresherslider turns.jpg|Tresherslider turns on Jag Plokoonjsf.jpg|cockpit Declaration.jpg|Tresherslider watches the new order being formed plo wanted poster.png|A wanted poster of Plo Koon Fall of the Old Republic After being spared by the Empire, Jack was thrown in prison at the hands of his clone brothers on Coruscant. Jack sat in cell for days, until he was visited by Darth Vader. Vader offered Jack a choice: hunt down the last of the Jedi or remain in custody. Jack refused, Vader then held Jack in a force hold briefly before slamming him into a wall as Vader exited the cell. After three more days a breech was detected on level 5. There was the distant sound of blasters. "Blast them!" a guardsmen shouted. The blaster fire grew louder and louder, then everything went silent. Suddenly, the cell door opened, "come on, captain!" a man shouted. Jack grabbed a blaster from a stormtrooper a shot him in the chest. After battling numerous Imperial squads, the group made it's way to hanger 12 where a J-type diplomatic barge was docked. It was on the ship where Jack was reunited his family. Now in space, the group decided to hide on Kashyyyk. Working with Organa Tresherslider has fought beside th e Jedi not against them. After the Clone Wars Tresherslider and team honored senator Bail Organa's wish by helping create the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Shortly before Bail's death Tresherslider promised to watch over his little girl, Leia Organa. After the hearing of Bail's death Tresherslider was one of the leaders placed in charge of alliance. Rebellion and Spark TBA The New Republic & the New Jedi Order :"Long live the Republic!" :―Jack Tresherslider After the second Death Star was destroyed & Emperor Palpatine was killed. The galaxy had no government. New Jedi Order The New Jedi Order was the restored and reformed Jedi organization, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was foiled by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades, the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of 12 students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Admiral Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy, including the Nagai–Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the First Corellian Insurrection. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Committed to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galactic citizens and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Out of this conflict, a more ruthless, and later, centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Sith–Imperial War once again dispersed the Order and made its members fugitives. They subsequently returned to their place in the Galaxy at the end of the Second Imperial Civil War. New Republic The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Alliance to Restore the Republic to replace the Galactic Empire after the Battle of Endor. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred to as the Republic; less often, it was referred to as the New Galactic Republic or the Second Galactic Republic. Formed in 4 ABY, after the dissolution of the former Alliance of Free Planets (which was formed directly after the Battle of Endor as an intermediate government), it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republic that had become known as the Old Republic at that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise that the old Galactic Republic was thousands of generations before—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. The New Republic was protected by the New Jedi Order, which established by Luke Skywalker, just as the Old Republic was once protected by the Old Jedi Order. Because of the restoration of the Galactic Republic, the Empire sometimes referred to the New Republic as the Old Order, to oppose their New Order, while in decline. Declaration_page1.JPG|Declaration of the New Republic Declaration_page2.JPG New Jedi Order Emblem.png|New Jedi Order Symbol new repubilc.png|New Republic Symbol Behind the Scenes (BTS) The story of Jack Tresherlider first begun in 2006, when TreshersliderOfficial took writing classes. His teacher assigned TreshersliderOfficial to make a novel and he called it One Clone Captain Stories of the Clone Wars. His teacher was so impressed that TreshersliderOfficial's teacher inspired him to make it into a 12 part book series. Followed by One Clone Captain Stories of the Rebel Alliance. Jack Tresherslider was said to have died according to TreshersliderOfficial's cousin. But TreshersliderOfficial, the dude behind the computer and the writer of this story chose to make him live. Shadow Company holds the letters 'sc' which also stands for station cash. Tresherslider was failsafe Rex Starshooter who was a beta tester. Jack Tresheslider makes his appearance in Star Wars: Inside the Mind, a fan made book by TreshersliderOfficial. Jack Tresherslider made his first non-canon appearance in Star Wars: The Old Republic but his name is spelled as Jak Tresherslider. On Dec 25, 2012 TreshersliderOfficial bought the 100 episode recurring membership via station cash, in a way he's a LIFETIME MEMBER. TreshersliderOfficial had made two Kashyyyk lightsabers via the lightsaber constitution section in "The Toy Store" in Downtown Disney on Dec 22nd 2006. Consept ART WOLFFEE.PNG|This gallery from TCW designers CONSEPT ART ARC.PNG ARC RED CONSPET ART.PNG CONSEPT ART ARC BLUE.PNG ARCSCON.PNG Personality Jack, like most clones is very loyal. But shows an undying loyalty to the Jedi Order as shown, when he didn't follow order 66. Jack shows he was bred for battle. Like clone captain Rex, Jack thinks on feet, this was shown during the Battle of Umbara when the clones couldn't capture General Krell and Jack thought of a plan to catch him. Jack also shows a brotherly love for his men and commanding General, David Feircefighter. When Jack blew up the sith temple on Umbara and sacrificed himself to save his general. Jack shows bravery and honer on many fronts. Jack shows a great support for democracy as shown when he joined the Galactic Senate. Jack also shows a great deal of kindness to everyone he meets. When he met Ryloth refugees they were out of supplies Jack gave nearly all of his supplies to them. Unlike most clones Jack shows a soft side, he shows a great love to Christina Williams, when he told her how he felt about her and married her. Powers and abilities Notable Quotes "Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart."― Jack to his Company "A soldier's most powerful weapon is courage."―Jack to his children. Armor and Equipment Gallery: Gear TreshgearGeonosis.png|Geonosis battle phase I armor Treshgear501p2.png|50st Legion phase II armor Treshgear212p2.PNG|212th Attack Battalion phase II armor Treshgear104thp2.png|104th battalion armor Treshgearcorep2.png|Coruscant Guard phase II armor Treshgearforest.png|Clone forest phase II armor Treshgeardiver.png|Clone diver gear Treshgearcommando.png|Clone Commando armor Treshgeartech.png|Clone Flight crew uniform Treshgearkash.png|Kashyyyk Jedi wear Treshgearlight.PNG|Jedi wear Treshgear1.png|Alternate Jedi wear Treshgearsnow.png|Jedi Snow gear Treshgear66.png|Order 66 survivor robes treshgearsenate.PNG|Senator wear Treshgearsenate2.png|Alternate senator wear Treshgearbouty.PNG|Bounty Hunter Treshgearrebel.png|Bounty hunter/Rebel Campaigns Jack has Participated in the following campaigns: Clone Wars TBA Great Jedi Purge TBA Galactic Civil War TBA Yuuzhan Vong War TBA Swarm War TBA Second Galactic Civil War TBA Squads 501st Legion Around 21 BBY Jack joined the famous 501st Legion. Fighting alongside Captain Rex, Jack has been in many battles with the 501st like the Battle of Umbara. Jack stayed with the 501st throughout the Clone Wars. The 1058th Battalion The 1058th Battalion is a squad commissioned by Jedi General, David Feircefighter. Jack was second in command. 212th Attack Battalion Following joining the 501st, Jack received a recommendation that Rex had put in to Cody. Jack served in 212th Battalion until Order 66. Following the Battle of Utapau, Jack fled the planet. Wolfpack 21 BBY, Jack joined Wolfpack in the Mission to Iceberg Three. Also for the Skirmish on Carlac as well. Coruscant Guard Shortly after First Battle of Geonosis, the Supreme Chancellor had formed a law enforcers and special operations troops on Coruscant and a few other Core Worlds. Jack was one of the first troops to join. Under the command of commander Fox. Their mission is to protect important government buildings and maintain the defenses of Coruscant. The Guard also operated a Diplomatic Escort Group to accompany dignitaries or other important persons on special missions and assignments.As the war continued, the Guard's role expanded and they became Coruscant's secondary police force next to the Coruscant Security Force, a role previously held by the Senate Guard. Senate Guard Since Jack was in the senate & friends with Chancellor Toko. Jack made Shadow Company become senate guards they are the first clone senate guards. Elite senate guards they acompany Jack on diplomatic missions such as the Alderaan conference on the Clone War refugee crisis. After the Clone Wars they broke off from the Imperial Senate became the Kashyyyk Wing Guard. Kota's Militia 19 BBY, Jack joined Kota's Militia that later became apart of the Rebel Alliance. Although General Kota never trusted the Clone Troopers, General Kota felt something special about him. When senator Organa contacted Kota he said to find Jack and join him. Ships Galactic Republic/Jedi Order *ARC-170 starfighter *Republic assault ship *Jedi starfighter **Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor **Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor **Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *V-19 Torrent *Gozanti Cruiser *Y-wing Starfighter (6) *V-wing starfighter *Naboo Royal Cruiser (Senator Transport) *Neimoidian shuttle (stolen) *Nu-class attack shuttle *T-6 shuttle *Jedi ambassadorial shuttle *Republic frigate *Z-95 starfighter *Maxillipede shuttle (Stolen) *Executive shuttle Alliance to Restore the Republic/New Republic *Rebel Medium Transport *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MC80_Liberty_type_Star_Cruiser Liberty type Star Cruiser] *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *T-65 X-wing starfighter *Y-wing Starfighter *Nebulon-B escort frigate *Rogue-class starfighter *Telgorn dropship *Gozanti Cruiser Personal *X-70B Phantom-class prototype (Spectre) *Naboo Royal Cruiser (Senator Transport) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nu-class_attack_shuttle Nu-class attack shuttle ] *Executive shuttle *Maxillipede shuttle *Gozanti Cruiser *Kom'rk-class fighter/transport *Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *YT-1300 light freighter − ARC Starfigher.jpg|ARC Fighter − Nabcruiser negvv.jpg|Naboo Royal Cruiser (for Senate purposes only) − Nu-class shuttle landed.jpg|Nu-class attack shuttle − Alpha-3 Nimbus.jpg|V- wing fighter − V-19 Torrent TCW.jpg|V-19 Torrent starfighter − MCLiberty.jpg|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser − Plo Koon's Delta-7B.jpg|Jedi starfighter − Acclamator FT.jpg|Republic Assault Cruiser − VenatorTurbolasers-SoM.jpg|Venator-class star destroyer (shadow company's fleet) − EtaShuttle-SOTF.jpg|Jedi ambassadorial shuttle − T6ShuttleUpright-SWE.png|T-6 Shuttle − File:H2_shuttle.jpg|H-2 executive shuttle − Maxillipede shuttle.JPG|Maxillipede shuttle − ConsularCruiser-WW.png|Republic Frigate − X-70tresh.png|Spectre − Starfightertresh.png|Jedi Starfighter II − Defender_tresh.png|Defender-class light corvette − Relationships The Wookiees Some time during the Clone Wars Tresherslider and Shadow Company were sent to Kashyyyk. Building a command center though one year of the Clone Wars. Tresherslider met Wookiees Chewbacca & Tarfful they became Tresherslider's personnel friends.Tarfful awarded Tresherslider with a Republic Commando armor painted like a Wookiee.Tresherslider was also given another the Kashyyyk lightsaber. Shadow Company have a great friendship with the Wookiees during both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. Squad *Leo Tresherburner (captain) *Malik Tresherwalker (commander) *Griffo (1st lieutenant) *Louie Cruisewalker (lieutenant) *Wolfdog Wookieehelper (ARC trooper) *Rivershot Waterburner (ARC trooper) *R8-J9 (Astromech droid) *Cole Waterider (Sergeant)† Family *Jace Malcom(ancestor) *Jango Fett(Father) † *Boba Fett(brother) *Deno Walker (brother) *MJ (brother) *Christina Williams (wife, later Christina Tresherslider) *Cody Tresherslider (son) *Jace Tresherslider (son) Trainers *Yoda(jedi trainer) † *Plo Koon(jedi master) † *Adi Gallia(jedi trainer) † *Jango Fett (clone trainer) † *Alpha-17(clone trainer) *Commander Colt (clone trainer) † Apprentices *Chris Tresherslider *Jake Tresherslider *Gungi. Friends Wookiees *Tarfful *Gumbaeki *Chewbacca * Yarua *Grifthorn Clones *All Clones * Rex * Cody *Appo *Doom *Woffle *Gree *Bly *Waxer *Boil *Echo *Fives *Hardcase *Tup *Sinker *Boost *Clone Niceshot *Gun Good Admirals *Shoan Kilian *Coburn *Wullf Yularen *Gilad Pellaeon * Serros Jedi *Jedi Councill (old) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Yoda *Eeth Koth *Mace Windu *Adi Gallia *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto *Even Piell *Saesee Tiin *David Feircefighter *Tera Sinube *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Barriss Offee *Roan Shryne *Several others Politicians * Satine Kryze *Bail Organa *Onaconda Farr *Padmé Amidala *Jar Jar Binks *Riyo Chuchi *Meena Tills *Orn Free Taa *Chancellor Toko Rebels/New Republic *Mon Mothma *Gial Ackbar *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa * Crix Madine *Han Solo * Jennica Pierce *Lando Calrissian *Wedge Antilles *New Jedi Council *Skywalker Children *Solo Children Bounty Hunters * Sponza * Embo miss tresherslider.PNG|Christina Williams Tresherslider, Girlfriend later wife GungiFace-TG.jpg|Gungi, Jedi Apprentice Commander_Colt.jpg|Commander Colt, Trainer R3-T3 .png|R9-J8, trusted astromech droid Plo Koon TCW.jpg|Plo Koon, Jedi Master AdiGallia-SWE.jpg|Adi Gallia, lightsaber trainer Yoda naturist2.jpg|Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi JangoFett-NEC.jpg|Jango Fett, Father and Trainer ARCTroopers.png|Shadow Company, the trusted team Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jack has killed: *Cole Waterider (Caused) *General Pong Krell (Caused) *General Ennodius *General Farr-Nees *Varad Zagg *Sarkh *Grahssk *Captain Dheeb *Medic Skrisst *Gunner Mrash *Commander Krussk *Sergeant Kellov *Kherr Dawar *Kro Lann *Mord Jayran *Yorn Nuro *C-21 Highsinger *Numerous Droids *Various Death Watch soldiers and lieutenants *At least 45 unnamed sith *Appo (Caused) *Numerous Imperials *Numerous Pirates Appearances Legends *Star Wars: The Old Republic (Non-Canon Appearance as Jak Tresherslider)2011-2013 *Star Wars: Battlefront 2005 *Star Wars: Clone Wars: Sharpshooter 2008 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire 2008'' *Droids Over Iego 2009 *Clone Wars Adventures 2010-2014 *Lego Star Wars: 3 The Clone Wars (Non-canon) 2011 *One Clone Captain novelization (First Appearance/Fanon Appearance) 2008-2014 *Star Wars: Inside the Mind novelization (Fanon Appearance) 2007-2009 *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Non-canon) 2007 * Star Wars: Battlefront II 2006 * Star Wars: Galaxies 2006-2011 Canon *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons 2014'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Television Series (cameos only) 2008-2014'' * Star Wars: Commander 2014 * Star Wars: Battlefront by DICE 2015 (Mentioned only) *Star Wars Battlefront II by DICE 2017 Other Appearances Free Realms 2009-2010 (character deleted) DC Universe Online 2011-2012 (character deleted) Transformers Universe 2014 (as Autobot Treshertron) Sources TreshersliderOfficial's Wikia User Clone Wars Adventures Jack Tresherslider, makes an appearance in Inside the Mind CWA ACTION NEWS NOW Jack Tresherslider thanks the TreshersliderFilms production crew Tresherslider comfirms videos are in production TreshersliderFilms Ltd. Bio Darkside Duels Trailer External Links *Facebook *Twitter *You Tube channel *Jack Tresherslider on the Star Wars Fanon Fun Facts 1 In battlefront II he used to wear red ARC Trooper Armor(Xbox mod) 2 Granted access to special weapons star wars battlefront II 3 Don't doubt his skill with a saber or a pistol 4 Is an inch taller then most clones 5 Is a Force-sensitive clone trooper like X2 6 Originally was born 30 BBY but was born 32 BBY due to the events in 32 BBY his birth year changed. 7 Has been on since the game has lauched Starshooter/Treshe rslider 8 On Dec 21- Dec 22 2012, he got all the card commander ARC trooper armor COMING SOON and UPDATES ---- Which story should TreshersliderOfficial write next in the Clone Wars? Plot to Assassinate Queen Tresherslider Aftermath Battle of the Brothers Senate held hostage Second Battle of Geonosis (rewriting) For Mon Cala (rewriting) Mission to Iceberg Three (rewriting) The Wrong Jedi Battle of Ringo Vinda/Hunt for Fives Battle of Scipio Plo Koon's Mission The Bounty Hunter's Revenge THANK YOU FOR VOTING! ---- What should TreshersliderOfficial write next in the Galactic Civil War? Declaration of Rebellion End of Democracy & Order 66 Battle of Yavin Ambush on Hoth Battle of Kashyyyk Imperial period 19 BBY Battle of Bespin First Battle of Tatooine Endor Victory Credits Ok I admit, I couldn't have pulled off alone I want to thank the TreshersliderFilms Crew for this and all the awesome work they've done, without them Jack Tresherslider would have never existed in the first place. So roll the credits. :D --JT Official (talk) 3:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Created by: '''TreshersliderOfficial '''TreshersliderFilms Team:(As TreshersliderFilms) *TreshersliderOfficial *Max Cloudwaxer *Liam Ray628 *Darth_Skywalker_439 *CLONE323 *THE RANCOR CLONE *WOLFEE REX432 *OBI KOON224 *Thorn745 *Gree_com342 *KenobiSkywalker908 *NickRodeA324 *Boss_the_commando841 *Hardcase__501___TXS *Xandershywalker *FivesTup5555 *Switch212 *Plo Wolffe3636 *Jedi_Groot *DoomThorn240 *Autobot__Jedi165 *Dark_Magatrin *Embos__Dog_TCW *Maulkiller180 *StormClone___690 *Darth Windu861t *Darth_Starscream457 *Keeli_captain564 TreshersliderFilms Story Team *TreshershersliderOfficial *Liam Ray628 *OBI KOON224 Writers: TreshersliderOfficial(Mainly) Liam Ray628(Shadow Company, BTS, Relationships, Ships, Sources, Coming Soon, Apprearces) Obi Koon (BTS, Fun Facts, Sources, See Also, Killed Victims) Editors: *CLONE323 *THE RANCOR CLONE *Gree_com342 *KenobiSkywalker908 *NickRodeA324 *Boss_the_commando367 *Hardcase__501___TXS *Xandershywalker *FivesTup5555 *Switch212 *Plo Woffee3636 *Jedi_Groot *DoomThorn240 *Autobot__Jedi165 *Dark_Magatrin *Embos__Dog_TCW *Maulkiller180 *Darth Windu861t *Darth_Starscream457 Music videos by: *CloneCaptainWolf- **Clone Wars Fallen Brothers tribute **clone Troopers -War **Clone wars - Clone tribute Will not die.m4v *Animationfreaky- Star Wars The Clone Wars: Tribute! *fashemoi02-Clone Wars • Someday This War is Gonna End *jakobos93-Clone tribute - Until the End *star wars-Star Wars: The Clone Wars Celebrates 100 Episodes Disclaimer:We DON'T own any music videos, All rights go to the original owners. Story Pictures by: Keeli_captain564 Pictures Uploaded by: TreshersliderOfficial & Liam Ray628 Original Story by: TreshersliderOfficial TM & TreshersilderFilms Ltd. 2014 and beyond © All Rights Reserved. See Also Leo Tresherburner Cole Waterider David Feircefighter Gun Good (Blaster) Tresherslider's Shadow Company House of Tresherslider Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Captain Category:ARC Trooper Category:ARC Sniper Category:Commando Category:Clone Commando Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Diplomat Category:Jedi Smuggler Category:Jedi High Council Member Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Senator Category:Diplomat Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Engineer Category:Smuggler Category:Gunslinger Category:Warrior Category:Pilot Category:Rebel Leader Category:Clone Deserters Category:Married Characters Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Tresherslider's Shadow Company Category:House of Tresherslider Category:501st Legion Category:Shock Troopers Category:Wolfpack Category:Kashyyyk Wing Guard Category:Super soldier Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Weapon Master Category:Runner Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Carlac Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:D-Day Campaign Survivors Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Wars Category:Mandalorian Category:Star Wars: Legends